Turning the page
by Shuri 'in a world of black and white
Summary: Ten years since the Second War, Athrun is finally determined to ask Cagalli the big question... until a surprise derails his plans.


_This is another oneshot that is set several years after the events from my Yzak/Shiho fic,_ Remembrance _. I've also written a Dearka/Miriallia fic called_ Loose Ends _and a Kira/Lacus fic called_ Filling in the Blanks _that's also set in that same version of the GS/D timeline. Hope you enjoy (and maybe take a look at these other fics too)!_

 _Disclaimer. This is fanfiction and I don't own anything. Hence this website._

* * *

Ten years had passed since the end of the Second War.

Athrun sighed and glanced nervously at the big clock in the living room of the Athha estate. Cagalli was late. Which was not an unusual occurrence, as official business usually trumped any personal matters since she took leadership of Orb. But it was unsettling to have her be late that day, of all days.

He reached into his pocket and felt the small box inside. He gulped.

This was happening. Today.

It was silly to be nervous, really, since they had been together for over a decade. But even after all of the years that had passed since they were stranded together on that island, this was a bold step for him to take. Not because there was any question over their devotion to each other - that concern had been wiped out during the last war - but because of the political implications.

He glanced again at the clock, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach.

Love really should be the only factor in anybody's relationship, Athrun thought bitterly. But there were other considerations to make when carrying names with such heavy implications. As the son of the war criminal who started the First War, he had to win over more than just Cagalli to be accepted as an appropriate consort to the leader of Orb.

Athrun had spent the last decade doing just that. He moved to the tropical nation and naturalized. He served for years in Orb's military, which would not necessarily have been his ideal path in any other circumstance. He maintained a reserved, respectful and politically immaculate public image. Most importantly, he loved Cagalli with every fiber of his being.

Even then, there was a small but vocal minority among Orb's people that disapproved of Cagalli's involvement with a "criminal coordinator."

It was all terribly unfair. But then, he at least had a future with the love of his life. He thought of Yzak, whose icy eyes never quite regained their former luster after Shiho's death. A part of the silver-haired boy had died that day ten years ago, when he was still nineteen.

Athrun's heart skipped a beat when the floorboard behind him creaked. He turned around, expecting to see Cagalli in her usual spunky state. He was instead met with an expression that was equal parts surprise, panic and mortification.

He slowly removed his hand from his pocket, trying his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Perhaps today was not the day.

"I didn't hear you come home at all," he said. Cagalli looked away sheepishly.

"I know. That's kind of what I was going for."

He furrowed his brow. He was not sure whether to be concerned or angry.

"What's going –"

"I'm pregnant."

Cagalli's words almost tumbled out of her mouth.

Athrun felt like he was struck by lightning. Then, an involuntary smile started to spread across his face. Cagalli, who was still avoiding all eye contact, did not notice and continued to ramble on.

"I was just at the doctor's, so I'm sure. I know it's not the ideal situation, and of course there's just a lot of things to consider, and... well, I mean, I'd understand if you weren't, you know, on board."

It took a while for her words to really sink in, and he felt his throat close up.

"What do you mean?"

His croak was barely loud enough for Cagalli to hear. She reluctantly met his now-concerned gaze.

"Well, we weren't necessarily planning for this."

"…So do you not want to?"

Cagalli let out a resigned sigh.

"Of course I want to, Athrun. But a lot of people are not going to be happy about this, and I can't force you to deal with all of the backlash."

Athrun felt both frustration and relief bubbling inside him. So was that Cagalli's biggest concern? That he would not support her? He took her hand and pulled her closer.

"Cagalli, I love you."

"I know. It's just… everything's just so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

His fingers once again found that little box in his pocket. This _was_ the day, after all, if not necessarily the way he had originally pictured it. He slowly knelt and pulled out the ring. Cagalli's warm amber eyes widened.

"I love you, Cagalli Yula Athha. And if you'll have me, I'll stand by you through everything, every step of the way. You're all I could ever want, and there is nothing in the world that could make me leave you."

She blinked away the tears that was forming in the corner of her eyes before erupting into the radiant smile that he loved so much.

"Will you marry me?"

Then she tackled him in a bear hug. They both fell to the plush carpet, laughing. This was more like it.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

He said in a slightly teasing tone. Cagalli blushed and nodded with almost a childish grin. And he realized that even though he had always loved her, the thought of starting a completely new chapter of life with her made him fall even deeper in love than he had thought possible.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid there giggling like giddy teenagers on their first date. Athrun placed his hands on her stomach. Even though it still felt completely flat, he could almost feel a new warmth radiating from his soon-to-be wife.

"I'm going to be a dad."

His own words filled him with wonder. Cagalli laughed lightly at how dumbstruck he was, but quickly furrowed her eyebrows.

"The tabloids are going to have a field day."

It was his turn to laugh.

"Yes they are."

He then took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But there's nothing we can't weather together."

She smiled and gazed into his eyes. At least for now, the only thing that mattered was what was right in front of their eyes.

"Athrun?"

"Yes."

"I think this might be the happiest day of my life."

"I think it might be mine, too."

They were both grinning from ear to ear like a pair of giddy teenagers on their first date. And nothing had ever felt so right.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Any form of feedback is always welcome and appreciated._


End file.
